


Непыльная работенка

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уборщик института Джефферсона пишет в свой твиттер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непыльная работенка

@and_andie1986 5 сентября  
Круть! Новая работа! Эд, бро, пасибище!!!

@and_andie1986 5 сентября  
Непыльная причем. Убирать в институте. Много там нагадят эти умники?

@and_andie1986 6 сентября  
О, у них целый склад ископаемых костей! Офигеть.

@and_andie1986 8 сентября  
Оттирать от стен консервы – отстой. Придурки яйцеголовые со своими опытами.

@and_andie1986 11 сентября  
Ждал терракта. Пришлось отмывать блендер от скалярий.

@and_andie1986 20 сентября  
Какой &!$#% варил тухлятину весь день сегодня?!

@and_andie1986 22 сентября  
Опять варили дохлых кошек, уроды. До сих пор тянет блевануть.

@and_andie1986 22 сентября  
Это не кошки!!!1!!!!

@and_andie1986 30 сентября  
Ко всему можно привыкнуть, я думаю.

@and_andie1986 5 октября  
У нее на столе ребенок!!!

@and_andie1986 5 октября  
Живой!

@and_andie1986 5 октября  
Ну хоть не настолько извращенцы. Уффф

@and_andie1986 29 октября  
На всю тусовку один нормальный, и тот коп. Убиться можно.

@and_andie1986 10 ноября  
Ползаю на коленках четвертый час. Ищу Мерилин. Это, оказывается, любимый жук косматого.

@and_andie1986 10 ноября  
А я знал, что этот фрик так обожает своих занюханных жучков?! Ау, Мерилин!

@and_andie1986 10 ноября  
Мерилин, твою ж мать, иди к папочке.

@and_andie1986 10 ноября  
Мерилин, у тебя еще полруки не доедено!!!

@and_andie1986 10 ноября  
Нашел.

@and_andie1986 2 декабря  
Это что, бомба?!!

@and_andie1986 2 декабря  
Вызвал копов, оказалось - действительно бомба. Теперь умники на меня странно косятся.

@and_andie1986 2 декабря  
А я типа знал, что это опыт?

@and_andie1986 24 декабря  
Они там заперлись и не открывают!

@and_andie1986 24 декабря  
Да блин, умники хреновы, у меня оплата почасовая! Рождество на носу!

@and_andie1986 24 декабря  
И завтра, говорят, будет карантин. Пойду, чтоль, домой.

@and_andie1986 3 февраля  
Лежу в больнице. Сломали ключицу. Мороженой индейкой.

@and_andie1986 3 февраля  
Да, она, блин, летала по всему Джефферсону!!!

@and_andie1986 3 февраля  
Нафиг такую работу.

@and_andie1986 3 февраля  
Эд, ты покойник. Я тебе гарантирую.


End file.
